


Innovations

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca introduces Amanda to something new</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innovations

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Magic

"It's a kind of magic," Rebecca told Amanda, getting an eyeroll.

"Please. That line hasn't worked in — "

As Amanda was speaking, Rebecca finished adjusting the device, and a picture came in on the box, with sound and motion. 

"Live from the studios — " 

Amanda stared and listened, transfixed. Rebecca watched her a moment before going to settle on the sofa.

"I wonder how I can make money off of this," Amanda said aloud, causing her friend and mentor to laugh fully.

"Oh, dearheart, don't ever change," Rebecca said with amusement in her voice.

"I haven't yet, have I?" Amanda asked impishly.


End file.
